Pokemon: Moonlight and Sunlight Guide Book
by BrianLovesAlissaNalissa123
Summary: Pokemon: The Series - Moonlight and Sunlight has a guidebook for what would happen if it was a game.


**Intro**

When the game begins after the title screen, you are given an introduction by the regional primary Professor of the Brino Region, **Professor Who**. He gives you an introduction about the world of Pokémon. He tells you that yesterday you're egg had hatched and he has forgot what came out of the egg and you have to remind him: The choices are the Water type** Tympole**, The Grass/Bug type **Sewaddle** and the Ghost/Fire type **Litwick**.

**Tympole** is weak to Grass and Water but its evolutions are weak to just Grass, since it's gained the Ground Typing, Tympole has less weakness than the other starters. **Litwick** and its evolutions are weak, too Water, Ground, Rock, Ghost and Dark. **Sewaddle** and its evolutions are the only starters to have the most weakness being: Fire, ice, Poison, Flying, Bug and Rock

He then asks you what gender you are and you are now allowed to customize your character. You are allowed to take your weight, height, dress, gender, facial hair, and nationality. You can only change your clothes and nothing else as the game progresses. Next, Professor Who introduces you to your rivals:

**Katie **is The Cheerleader, **Brandon** is the Guy with all the swag, **Wendy **is Katie's assistant/follower, **Axel **is The bully, **Michelle** is a tomboy, **Tony** is a nerd, **Luke –** The jock who is self-absorb.

**Jamie –** A goth, who is writing a book.

* * *

**Mashom Town**

You find Kate, Brandon, Wendy, Axel, Michelle, Tony, Luke and Jamie are in your living room, saying goodbye to your parents getting ready to leave on your journey. Brandon talks about how going on a journey will increase his swag and challenges you to a Pokémon battle saying girls like swag. He will have the Pokémon that is strong against you.

**Pokémon Trainer Brandon (Music: Cheren and Bianca's Rival Theme)**

If you choose Sewaddle:

O **Litwick (Level 1) (Fire/Ghost)**

If you choose Litwick:

O **Tympole (Level 1) (Water)**

If you choose Tympole:

**O Sewaddle (Level 1) (Grass)**

This battle will be very difficult if you lose Brandon will brag but if you win Brandon will say "at least I have more swag." The battle should be very difficult since both the player and Brandon's Pokémon are on level one. Brandon's Pokémon will also give you very low experience points only being 2. Brandon will only give you 20$ after the battle.

Michelle pushes Brandon to the side and calls you Shawty, she then forces you to battle with her.'

**Pokémon Trainer Michelle (Music: Cheren and Bianca's Rival Theme)**

If you choose Sewaddle:

O **Litwick (Level 1) (Fire/Ghost)**

If you choose Litwick:

O **Tympole (Level 1) (Water)**

If you choose Tympole:

**O Sewaddle (Level 1) (Grass)**

Just like Brandon, she will give you the same amount of money and exp points. Michelle shrugs it off telling you that she's going to become the number one Pokemon master no matter what.

Katie shows you a cheer and then asks you if you want to battle.

**Pokémon Cheerleader Katie ****(Music: Cheren and Bianca's Rival Theme)**

**O Pichu (Level 1) (Electric/Fairy)**

When Katie loses, she cries and leaves, when she wins, she does a cheer and leaves, stating that she has something to do.

Tony and Axel suddenly fight over who should of won the battle, Tony is on your side and Axel is on Katie's side because she's hot. Axel will challenge you to a battle.

**Bully Axel ****(Music: Cheren and Bianca's Rival Theme)**

**O Machop (Level 1) (Fighting)**

Just like the other rivals you will receive the same amount of money and Exp. Share. Axel runs away if you loose and shrugs if you win, he then runs away saying he wants to go challenge the gym. Tony then tells you that he wants to study your Pokemon's battling potential.

**Nerd Tony** **(Music: Cheren and Bianca's Rival Theme)**

**O Beldum (Level 1) (Steel/Psychic)**

Tony tells asks his sister Wendy why she didn't go with Katie, but she says Katie hasn't called her yet. Wendy then asks you if you would like to battle.

**O Eevee (Level 1) (Normal)**

Wendy gets a call from Katie telling her that she needs her. She leaves in a rush. Tony tells you that he hates Katie for what she's done to his sister.

Finally, Jamie challenges you to a battle.

**O Gothita (Level 1) (Psychic)**

Jamie, who doesn't talk at all exists in the house. Tony talks to you about his crush on Jamie. After Tony finishes talking, he leaves.

Luke talks to you about how he's awesome and challenges you to a battle.

**O Duduo (Level 1) (Normal/Flying)**

Luke cries and leaves. After Luke leaves, your mother and father talk to you about the rules of the road. Your mother then gives you the Exp. Share, x90 Pokeballs, a Town Map and changing clothes.

Your father upgrades your Pokegear and gives you x5 potion. After you talked to your parents, you go outside and you will see Professor Who who gives you the Brino Pokedex. The Brino Pokemon has every single Pokémon in the Pokémon world known so far and is split up into seven sections, **Northern, Southern, Western, Eastern, Destern, Iceren, Blazern, Hydroren and Central**.

* * *

**A/N: If Pokemon: MoonLight and SunLight were an actual video game, here's the guide book for it.**

**I would like to thank Cotton Candy Luver Choper for the badge names.**

Q1: What starter would you get?  
Q2: Whose you're favorite rival?


End file.
